<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Off by covacola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622752">Better Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/covacola/pseuds/covacola'>covacola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mostly Minthe/Thanatos with a splash of casual polyamory, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Toxic Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/covacola/pseuds/covacola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades and Minthe are finally, officially, 100% <i>over.<i> And you know what? Thetis did her a total <i>favor</i></i> bitching things with that loser! Or at least that's what she tells herself.</i></p><p>
  <i>Minthe gets plastered. Thanatos and Hermes save her.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermes &amp; Thanatos (Lore Olympus), Hermes/Minthe/Thanatos (Lore Olympus), Minthe/Thanatos (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minthe pretends like she doesn't see it, but she knows she's lost him. She pours her heart out once, just <em> once </em> , in a series of messages to Hades. And the bastard King leaves her on <em> read</em>. </p><p>And so she's here now, at some nameless club and back with Thetis-- why the hell is she here with Thetis again? </p><p>Minthe isn't stupid. She <em> knows </em> Thetis got her fucked up on purpose. But they were bad bitches, and that's just what bad bitches do. Bad girls don't let their bad girls go soft. And that's exactly what she'd done. She owed Thetis for sabotaging the WORST sentimental mistake of her life! </p><p>At least, that's what she told herself.</p><p>So now they were gonna hit the town. Thetis was clearly having problems with Zeus, and she was done with that loser, Hades. They were gonna get <em> plastered </em> and find better, funner sugar daddies! She wasn't gonna stop and feel, what <em> jealous? </em> Over a <em> man? </em>Ha. Gods sucked. </p><p>But to be honest, Minthe wasn't entirely sure she could seduce anyone right now. Okay, that was a total lie she could <em> totally </em> still have anyone she wanted right now. She just. Couldn't walk straight. Or talk straight. Or think straight, for that matter. </p><p>The blurry vision of gray appeared in front of her, but from the slashes of blueish and glittering silver, she knew it had to be Thetis. Her words came slowly, like she was speaking through molasses. "Hey, come on girl! Get it together! I got us a pair who think they're hot shit! Ready to show em who's boss?!" </p><p>Minthe's head spun for a few seconds. Then, belatedly, "fuck yeah." It was supposed to be alluring, but she was having trouble hearing herself and moving her mouth the right way. </p><p>Then, out of nowhere, another voice dragged through the din. "Minthe? Minthe!" </p><p>She squinted, turning as she tried to discern if the voices had belonged to one or more people, but turning turned to vertigo, and suddenly the floor was getting closer. Her knees felt unreal. The movement felt estranged. But someone caught her. Through the haze, she looked up blearily. Gray and blue. Had to be Thetis. </p><p>But that was absurd. Thetis wouldn't catch her. If a dumb bitch passed out, that was on her. And Thetis's shoulders weren't this pleasantly broad. Ohhh and she definitely didn't have these built abs. She looked up again, a heat roiling through her, trying to figure out who this man was. </p><p>And then their eyes locked for a second. Someone was still calling her name, but his mouth wasn't moving. There was a reddish blur shifting around her but she didn't want to move her head. She recognized him, and yet everything seemed slow. Without realizing it, though, the recognition made her grip on him tightened. </p><p>He glanced down at her hand, and then suddenly she was being swept up, everything was moving fast. Voices were just as dizzying through the colors. Her head felt limply on his chest, her eyes falling closed. In the distance she heard who she recognized as Thetis. "What the fuck, asshole?! Where are you taking my friend--" and then it was all black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>When she woke up, she realized two things. 1) She'd drank way too fucking much. Again. And 2) she was in bed with somebody. This latter fact was so shocking, it actually overran her pounding hang over. It wasn't the "waking up in someone else's bed" thing that surprised her. It was that she was being </span><em><span>held.</span></em> <em><span>No one</span></em><span> held her like that but-- </span></p><p>
  <span>No one but Hades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly the feelings came rushing back. But she wouldn't cry. And certainly not in front of some cheap fuck. She pushed away from him, squirming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No surprise, he let her go. She was just a cheap fuck--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minthe?" A sleepy voice asked. Olympus there was something alluring about this man's bleary, sleep roughed voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then her eyes widened as she recognized him. "Thanatos?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, almost sheepishly as he rubbed his eyes, coming more awake. And then she realized something else. Something even more disturbing. She was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>wearing clothes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "What the fuck?" She asked, looking down at her black lace and satin. She looked at him. "Did-- did we--?" She couldn't even ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos grunted, rolling over, "you don't have to sound so </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusted</span>
  </em>
  <span> Minthe." He waved her off. "No, we didn't fuck last night. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> were far too plastered." And with that he curled back up like he was</span>
  <em>
    <span> going back to sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh Underworld </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She grabbed his shoulder, "Thanatos, what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened last night?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos only groaned, pulling away. "Go ask Hermes, he was there," he replied sleepily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked. Oh Gods, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermes </span>
  </em>
  <span>had been there too??? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door suddenly slammed open. "What about me?" She groaned. Speak of the devil. She turned and glared at him. Which was hard. Because he looked stupid in nothing but loose boxers and precariously balancing three plates of what looked like cheap </span>
  <em>
    <span>waffles</span>
  </em>
  <span> and some syrup and topings on his arms. "Breakfast!" He announced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In my room?" Thanatos groaned into the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On your bed!' Hermes replied, deftly setting everything down. He turned and looked up at her, "I'm glad you're looking better, Minthe!" How he was so cheery this early in the morning. And then he stood up, "oh, lemmie get you some water. You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally</span>
  </em>
  <span> plastered last night you need to stay hydrated." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to be annoyed. Her heart, her pounding head, her sore feet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> told her it was especially time to be an asshole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And yet. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have no idea what happened last night</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but for some reason, I don't get the impression I fucked either of these two last night, so... </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," she said sternly to Thanatos. He hummed in lazy acknowledgement. "Did we... Did I... Last night--" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None of us fucked last night or anything," he replied casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So why did that make her throat tighten more? Why did Hermes coming back with not just water, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm tea he knew she liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt? Why did she feel like crying more </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>than she'd had when-- when-- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hades had dumped her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she realized Thetis had purposely screwed her over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she'd been dragged away after not being able to apologize for all those things she'd said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she'd sat alone in her room that night, wondering why she couldn't just be, you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>healthy</span>
  </em>
  <span> and shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost choked on her first sip of tea. And then she was crying and, curse Olympus, curse the Underworld and Hades and that pink bitch and all of it, she didn't want to cry, and especially not in front of these two, oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she was. And she wasn't too upset to notice how gently Hermes had taken the glass back from her. How he had just as gently draped an arm around her shoulder. How quickly Thanatos had scrambled up out of the sheets. How he caressed her cheek, brushing away the tears. How she had two wings, two soft, feathery, warm wings, comfortably cradling her back. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if anyone's curious, <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/822047738215884798/">here's the dress.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Still out of the office, Minthe’s only mildly surprised to wake up alone later that day. At first, it takes her a few minutes to remember where she is and how the hell she got there. With a sigh, she thinks blearily that she may as well borrow Thanatos’s shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only once she gets up that she notices. A small cup, still mostly full of some chai and, oddly, a note. More to be sure than anything, she glances around the room, out the window, even poking her head out to make absolutely sure the boys are gone before grabbing the note, careful so she can replace it perfectly later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belatedly she remembers that the cup was hers, so the note was probably meant for her too. I mean, at least she wasn’t reading something meant for someone else, right? Somehow, it made her shoulders slump, that was way less fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But everything rushed back completely as she read. The note was from Hermes, explaining where they’d gone-- to </span>
  <em>
    <span>work, obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- but that apparently Thanatos was cool with her chilling at his place for as long as she needed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>As long as she </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed</span>
  <em>
    <span>? </span>
  </em>
  <span>What was she? Some lost puppy? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she read on, and apparently Hermes and Thanatos were planning on going out tonight and asked if she wanted to come with. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come with </span>
  </em>
  <span>what</span>
  <em>
    <span>? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> what? She was still wearing her dress from the night before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a scoff and a flick of her wrist, she tossed the note into a garbage can. Like hell was she gonna go partying with </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, but from experience, it was pretty well implied that they’d either try to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span> her from hooking up with someone, if not just hoping to hook up </span>
  <em>
    <span>with her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Like hell, the bastards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she unzipped her dress, letting it fall luxuriously around her in a way that would have been show stopping, if there’d been anyone to show. Still, best to not fall out of good habits. Bad habits? Good bad habits? Whatever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In nothing but her underwear, she sauntered into the adjoining bathroom. She’d been over Thanatos’s before. There was a hall bathroom with a shower in the hallway, but it was honestly? Kinda lame and a little grubby. Thanatos was almost as vain as she was, so she assumed his </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal</span>
  </em>
  <span> bathroom would be better. And Olympus she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> disappointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of his apartment was pretty standard middle-- maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>lower</span>
  </em>
  <span> middle class stuff. Sure, he had a kitchen big enough for an island, but it wasn’t glamorous. Sure, the adjoining living room had floor to ceiling windows, but the view wasn’t anything to gawk at-- not that she ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>gawked</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And, yeah, his room </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretty big-- as was his bed, now she thought of it, that couldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> a king-- but it was pretty normally furnished. A desk, a couple drawers and a fairly small, poor excuse for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>walk in</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But </span>
  <em>
    <span>this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The moment she opened the door, she smirked. Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d put most of his money on the friggen </span>
  <em>
    <span>bathroom</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A standing shower with what looked like a rainfall imitation shower head </span>
  <em>
    <span>as well as</span>
  </em>
  <span> an easily fitting multiple people tub, overlooking a </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> better view. She passively noticed they were one way windows at that. Privacy? Wasn’t the </span>
  <em>
    <span>point</span>
  </em>
  <span> to show off? But whatever. A looong vanity, still </span>
  <em>
    <span>crammed</span>
  </em>
  <span> with an array of products. Ha. She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>known</span>
  </em>
  <span> his hair wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>naturally </span>
  </em>
  <span>that silky, the liar. The rest of the house was average, but the marble and gold-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>tastefully gold</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- accents could have come right out of the penthouse of some </span>
  <em>
    <span>ungodly</span>
  </em>
  <span> expensive hotel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s when she noticed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hung, almost like an afterthought, over the glass door into the shower-- which, she belatedly took in had a frosted design complementing the marble streaks </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> the flowing golden accents around the room-- was a dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idiot casual dunce would call it a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little black dress</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Which it was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Technically</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And yet... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked up to it, not realizing her steps were so careful as to make almost no sound at all, a quiet padding as she approached it. The neckline was a bit high for her, but the fabric cut around, forming an alluring diamond over the bust, the side points curling back up along the sides to meet the back of the neck. But the diamond continued to a form fitting line around the waist, flaring out in a skirt that hung to above the knee, she guessed. The fabric itself was a solid, soft black, and yet it also had a subtle glittering of deep reds. Almost dark enough that it wouldn’t be visible unless the light hit it right. She ran her fingers through the fabric, noting it was pleasantly backless, but not super slutty, like a lot of her dresses were. Sexy, yes. But classy, too, in a way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pictured herself in it, the club lights pulsating, washing her in color, the glitter seeming almost ethereal rather obvious. A good fit for her, actually. Why was she so surprised Thanatos had taste? Or, maybe it wasn’t that... It was more like...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How had he been so spot on on </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> tastes? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She backed away from it, getting a grip on herself. For a moment, she glanced at the tub. A nice, long, warm soak sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now. And yet, she found herself moving the dress to a bench near the vanity and was shocked to find an equally set of tasteful heels. Stilettos, of course. And yet, only by the heels. It was more like a scandal and would have been almost disgustingly dangerous for most women to wear. And yet, as she eyes the way the black bands curved and wove up for ankle support, she thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>these are </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>perfect</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped in the shower, smiling to herself. Maybe tonight </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be fun after all. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey all! Sorry this took so long to update. Shout out to TiniestMug for reminding me this was here lmao. Sorry it only took like a M O N TH oof</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>